Its Just Another Day
by Celtic Goth1
Summary: AU Ryou has moved to Domino and will be attending Domino High where the unwritten laws of the school are most important. shounenai, YxYY eventual BxR & many varying others CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY UP!
1. In The Beginning

_It's Just Another Day_

**C.G:** Hello all this is a new fic I've been working on … I have great plans for this (yes for once I HAVE plans! points to notebook) and if anyone who's reading this has read my fic Two Halves Make A Whole I'm really sorry for not updating its just that I have no ideas for it at the moment -- so ON WITH THE FANFIC!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YGO

**Warnings:** This fic WILL be shounen-ai – yaoi and I will probably put a few lemons in much later in the fic so yeah! And there will be swearing and Tea bashing so you HAVE been warned.

_It's Just another Day_

_By Celtic Goth1_

_Chapter 1_

_In The Beginning_

Ryou look up at his new school, Domino High School and found one way to describe it…

Mother-fucking huge.

His last school had been less than half the size. This school had about 6 blocks of normal and practical classrooms. Ryou had made his way to the office. Rebecca Hawkins, a friend at his old school, had asked one her friends there at DHS to meet with him; apparently her grandfather knew his grandfather or something. His name was Yugi Mouto.

Ryou had talked to him online before and he seemed pretty nice_. 'Look for the vertically challenged kid with blonde, black and pink hair. That's me!' _Yugi's words floated back into his mind. But were so many people …

"Hey are you Ryou?" The boy in question jumped to see "Yugi?" He asked

The shorter boy nodded his head "nice to finally meet you. "He smiled "now come with me! You have much to learn."

So Ryou followed Yugi down one of the many, many halls of domino high.

"Ok now let me see you timetable" Yugi said and Ryou handed his timetable over (he'd been sent it by the school a week earlier)

"Hmmm ok, well looks like you're stuck with me for a lot of classes – and homeroom!" Yugi's happy expression suddenly went dead serious.

_'Great Rebecca's got me making friends with a schizophrenic'_ Ryou thought at Yugi's sudden change.

"There is one certain group of people – or rather person you have to avoid in this particular homeroom. Her names Tea she's runs the 'popular group' and well –"

Yugi looked him up and down "- you'd better watch out, she could latch onto you especially since you look like Bakura …"

"Bakura?" Ryou questioned

"Don't worry you'll see, anyway if she sees you with us she might stay away" Yugi continued seeing the rather scared look on Ryou's face. And with that they reached their homeroom.

Ryou followed Yugi to the back of the classroom.

"Hey Seto" Yugi greeted a boy at the back with short brown hair typing on a laptop. Seto grunted in response

"Yeah I love you to" Yugi said sarcastically "This is Ryou – he's new don't scare him to much" Seto looked up acknowledging Ryou and went back to his typing.

"He's always like that:" Yugi motioned for Ryou to take a seat behind his "So don't take any offence" Yugi said turning his chair around facing Ryou.

Ryou nodded as a few more people walked into the room.

"See the blonde one? That's Joey – we call him Jou. And the dude with the one spiked hair next to him, that's Tristan. Behind Tristan is Duke. They are really a group on their own but my group and theirs are pretty close." Yugi explained

"Oh yeah and Tristan's dating Jou's sister Serenity – everyone except Jou knows. He can be overprotective sometime you see."

"Ok… I got that so far …" Ryou said slowly

Yugi smiled "Good, because here come some of the freaks – a.k.a my friends"

Ryou eyes widened as he saw who Yugi was referring to – they looked well … freaky all 3 of them! They had dark eyeliner on wearing very dark blue jeans and different length black shirts under their white school shirts (which were partially undone or modified to their likings)

"Hey Yugi" The straight-ish haired blonde greeted

"Where's Bakura?" The spiky haired blonde asked

Yugi shrugged "does it look like I even look know or care?"

The two blondes laughed, as the other – who looked like Yugi, went and sat on Yugi's desk as the other 2 sat on their desks then all their attention on Ryou.

"Everyone this is Ryou" Yugi said seeing the scared look on his new friends face.

"Hey, I'm Malik" The straight-ish blonde haired boy said "And that's Marik" he pointed to the spiky haired boy next to him.

"And I'm Yami" The Yugi look-a-like said

"Hi" Ryou said in a quiet voice

Yugi laughed "You scared him already"

"But I didn't do anything … yet!" Malik said back

"Well all of us are about to be scared" Seto said his eyes darting towards the door of the classroom. Ryou didn't need to be told who these people were; they were obviously the Preps and Jocks.

"Umm Yugi … why is that brown haired girl giving me a look of death …." Ryou said quietly

"Probably thinks your Bakura …" Yugi answered slightly amused.

The atmosphere of the room had immensely changed in the past minute everything was quiet and evil glares were being thrown around the room.

"Alright everyone sit down" The teacher had walked into the room and everyone began talking again and took there seats.

"Alright settle down and no talking while I call the role lets start the year on _good _terms people, Yami Atem"

"Here"

The teacher went down a few more names. "Ryou Bakura"

Yugi and his friends turned wide eyed at him. "Here" Ryou answered and the teacher continued down the list.

"Ryou _Bakura_ eh?" Malik whispered to Ryou "Interesting"

Just as their teacher finished speaking – another white haired boy walked in. Ryou assumed this to be Bakura considering what the others had described to him, Ryou did look like him except Bakura looked … evil-er

"Sorry I'm late" he said to the teacher "My alarm clock got sick"

The teacher raised an eyebrow "You threw it against the wall again didn't you"

Bakura gave her an evil smile and went to his seat … which was behind Ryou's.

Ryou lowered his eyes to his desk Bakura seemed so … intimidating.

"You can do whatever till the bell now, just don't be too loud" their teacher announced getting out some of her books.

Yugi turned around once more smiling "Hi Bakura!" He said

"Hey midget" Bakura replied

"Awww I'm cut" Bakura rolled his eyes, Ryou leant back his eyes darting between Yugi and Bakura

"Who are you" Bakura asked looking at Ryou

"I-I'm Ryou …"

There was an eerie silence between them …

"Do you have a phone Ryou?" Yugi asked

Ryou nodded "Can I see?"

"Yeah ok" Ryou handed his phone to Yugi who immediately began to type something into it

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked

"Putting in phone numbers" Yugi said smiling Ryou shrugged and the bell rang.

Ryou sat bored in Science. Even though he had Yugi, Yami, Seto and another friend of theirs Mahado, the teacher was going on about _nothing_! However, Ryou snapped out his bored state by a slight vibration that came from his phone. Ryou took it out of his pocket.

_1 message received_

Ryou continued to press a few buttons and opened the message – it was from Bakura.

'Bakura? I don't have his number – wait Yugi must have put it in there but why would he message me anyway he only met me like 10 minutes ago and that glare he gave me ARHH! I dunno' Ryou mentally debated with himself and read the message.

_Hey, whats doin? _

Ryou replied

_Nm bored shitless_

The text conversation continued

_Same btw throw soemthin seto 4 me_

_No_

_How bout yami – he annoys me 2_

_No_

_Y not_

_I dun want 2 they'll throw it bak me and I can't really remember who's – who _

_Meh ass's 2 u then_

_J__ lol_

And the texting continued for Ryou's next class as well. Then it was recess in which Yugi explained even more things to him.

"Ok we sit at this table – Jou's group is over there" Yugi pointed a few tables down "and right over the other side is the umm 'popular side' we don't' even step foot over there ok"

Ryou nodded 'like I'd want to get myself bashed up' he thought

Yugi smiled at him and they both turned back to the conversation going on at their table

"Did you see the teacher assignment to us for music " Yami asked Marik and Malik

"Yeah freaky ass bi-ach" Marik said

"Yeah another whole year of –" Malik put on a high pitched voice " 'Could you play something with a little less death! It's rather depressing –" he turned to Marik "ARE YOU DEPRESSED!! ARE YOU MARIK ARE YOU!!" He yelled in his friends face and then turned to Yami who was about to fall of his seat from laughing (then again everyone was laughing)

"What about you Yami ARE YOU DEPRESSED TO!! SOMEONE GET THE COUNCILLOR!!" Malik then pretended to faint and landed on Ryou's shoulder … and stayed there

"Umm Malik could you get off me …. please …" Ryou asked the blonde

"Since you said please" Malik said lifting his head of Ryou's shoulder "unlike SOME people" he added looking at Bakura

"Bite me" Bakura said simply

There was a moment of silence.

"You forgot to say please" Yami said smirking

Bakura rolled his eyes "You can bite me to Yami – wait, you already have someone to bite" Bakura gestured to Yugi

Yami and Yugi both blushed "Yeah loooove bite" Yugi said back to Bakura

Ryou was slightly bewildered by this …

"Bakura and Yugi went out for a few months before Yugi got together with Yami years ago" Ryou looked at Malik who had whispered that to him "And Yami and Bakura have known each other since they were in kindergarten"

"So this is normal?"

"Yep" Malik replied

And with that the bell rang.

'Hey you ok Ryou?" Yugi asked him

"Yes just thinking" he answered following Yugi and the others to their next class.

It was hard being new and meeting with people who have known each other for years, Ryou knew that better than most people. But with a people like Yugi and his friends around him around him he knew it would make it a lot easier this time.

**C.G:** Oh tear! That last bit was straight form the heart so just a note - this previous year I was a new around a lot of people who had known each other for ages and I know how hard it is to ajust when moving to a new city and school but I decided Ryou's adjustment will be easier than most and that's all RR!!


	2. Insight

_It's Just Another Day_

**C.G:** I just have one thing to say here

**To the anonymous person who reviewed my story bagging me out: **

Ok well first if you were going to insult me then at least have the nerve to put your name you coward!

_Anzu bashing is for people who obviously don't understand the very concept that the show of Yu Gi Oh was BUILT on. _

Second it's not Anzu bashing its TEA bashing get it right! And I DO know the concept of YGO and the whole friendship-ness of it! And beside the fact my story us an AU!! And it's MY fanfiction I can do whatever the hell I want!

_It isn't to get the HAWT BISHIES to have sex._

No the official concept is not that that's why we have a thing called FANFICTION!!! Get your head out of your ass! This is a place to unleash your imagination and free your soul! READ THE LOGO!!

_It shows uncreativity and a lack of willingness to put your BRAIN to use._

Ok now the words get hurtful. I used my brain!, my imagination. I put EFFOT and time into my work and I'm damn proud of it!

_Congratulations. You're a lazy, uncreative fanbrat who has no concept of friendship. Bet you're proud of yourself._

Alright I can confidently say to you that I'm NOT lazy I'm NOT uncreative and I know what friendship is better than most people! And you don't even know me so you can't say anything about me. I AM PROUD OF MYSELF!! So in the words of Bakura BITE ME!!

Normally I'd also tell you to go take your flames somewhere else but I wouldn't wish you ridiculous, absurd, asshole comments on ANY other author or authoress.

And if you don't like Tea bashing why did you even BOTHER reading my fic? I clearly stated in my warnings that there would be Tea bashing! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!

Later

Now that I'm done with that ON WITH THE FANFIC!!

_It's Just another Day_

_By Celtic Goth1_

_Chapter 2_

_Insight_

It was a few weeks since school started and classes had gotten into the swing of things and so had Ryou; there had been no disturbances between groups in the school, at least not yet.

Ryou walked down the corridor with Yugi on Friday morning to Health class – his most chaotic class seeing as his entire group, extended group and the preps were in it.

When they arrived the other students there were standing outside the locked classroom and Bakura had taken to smacking Yami with his bendy ruler.

"Bakura – hit me one more time and that ruler is going OUT THE WINDOW!" Yami yelled in Bakuras face. Bakura smirked raised the ruler but before he could hit Yami again it was snatched right of his hand by one of the office ladies who happened to be passing by.

"You do not hit other students" She said and walked off leaving Bakura dumbfounded

"Did she just take my ruler?" Bakura asked Yami

Yami burst out laughing

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Bakura said very pissed off now

"Well done Bakura" Yugi said sarcastically as he and Ryou joined them

Bakura twitched "Bitch is gonna pay …" he muttered

---------------------------------

"Ok……" Yugi said looking at his sheet of paper – they had been told to get into whatever groups they wanted for the 'activity'.

"_Sexual Awareness – Adolescence is a time when you become sexually aware_ – blah blah blah –" His eyes scanned down the sheet "- hello, _you will start to experience excitement and feelings that are completely new and different. You may become attracted to other people and start to think about dating, sexual intimacy and a commitment to one person in a relationship" _(that's straight from my PD book from last year ppl)

"Oh tear" Marik said wiping a fake tear from his eye

"Thanks to that piece of paper I can finally understand my feelings" Yami said sarcastically

Seto snorted with laughter "this is a waste of time"

"Mmhmm" Malik agreed

They all sighed.

"Hell with this – hows the organisation for your party going Seto?" Marik asked

"Fine" he said without any expression

"Speaking of that – everyone ok for getting there?" Yami asked

A wave of yes's went around the circle

"What about you Ryou?" Yugi asked

"Umm I have no idea what your even talking about" Ryou answered quietly

Yugi slapped his forehead "sorry Ryou – Ok see every year Seto has a 'beginning of the year' party, you can come right?"

"Yeah sure"

"Hmmm where abouts do you live?" Yugi questioned again

"Apartment on Ame Street" Ryou answered

Yugi thought for a moment "Hey Bakura that's near you right?"

"Yeah" Bakura answered "Give me you address and I'll pick you up"

Ryou nodded and ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote it down, he passed it to Bakura who put it in his pocket "thanks" Ryou said

Bakura just shrugged and the bell rang

"Hey Bakura are you going to get your ruler back" Yugi said with a smirk

"Fuck yeah" he answered lifting his bag onto his shoulder

"I'm coming then – you come to Ryou - this will be amusing" Yugi smiled and Ryou followed them to the office.

-------------------------------

"What IS he doing?" Ryou whispered to Yugi as they hid around the corner watching Bakura

"What does it look like? He's jumping through the window"

"But the door –"

"– is always locked" Yugi finished

"Oh …"

They waited a few minutes and heard nothing. Bakura had said he'd be fine seeing as it was recess and they wouldn't be paying much attention to the 'confiscated draw'

"Does he always take this long?" Ryou asked

"No …" Yugi thought for a moment "He must have trouble picking the lock – he's going to be in sooo much shit if he gets caught …."

Just as Yugi said this they saw one of the office ladies coming down the other end of the corridor

"Crap!!" Yugi swore "What can we do, what can we do!!"

Ryou had a brainwave "Yugi … how good is your acting?"

----------------------------------------

Ryou walked toward the office with his arm around Yugi's waist pretending to help him

"Excuse me miss? My friend just got a really bad headache could he get some Panadol?" Ryou said

'Sure thing hun" she said and led them off to the 'sick bay'.

Yugi was fighting the urge to just yell out 'Oh the pain the pain of it all! The pain the horror the devastation!' and then pretend to faint dramatically.

Just as they passed the window to the office Ryou whispered "Hurry up!"

Yugi got some Panadol and had the office lady believe he took it; he and Ryou went back out to find Bakura waiting for them

Yugi spat out the panadol "That's the last time I do that" he said

"I didn't ask you to" Bakura said

"Don't make me take that ruler and hit you with it" Yugi threatened twitching. Bakura just laughed and they went to join their friends.

-----------------------------------

Ryou in his bathroom Saturday night applying some black eyeliner – he was dressed in black jeans with a black belt and chains hanging off it, a white sleeveless top with black mesh and a Ankh around his neck.

Ryou was about to grab his things from his room when the door bell rang. He went down the hall, grabbed his keys and opened the door.

"Hey" Bakura greeted

"Hi, I'll just be a second" he said letting him in "ignore the boxes" he added going back down the hall.

Bakura looked around seeing the boxes Ryou was talking about and then some photos on the table near the door. One was of Ryou, his parents and … his sister?

"You didn't tell us you had a sister" He called down the hall "I haven't seen her around at school"

"Umm well …" he heard Ryou start " She died two years ago, same with my mum'" Ryou said walking up to Bakura who was staring wide eyed at him.

"Crap … I'm sorry" Bakura apologized feeling like an ass at the current moment

"Its ok … ready to go?" Ryou asked

Bakura nodded and they left.

--------------------------------------------------

Hey that's it for now – I plan on writing more soon. I've been inspired about writing after I saw _Finding Neverland _this afternoon (by the way I highly recommend it ) so I'd appreciate it if you could RR so till next time … Oh and next chap I will have the final pairings and such and some more backround info


	3. Partey! and The Library

_It's Just Another Day_

**C.G:** Hey all! A big thanks for your support I really appreciate it! So without anymore ranting form me heres Chapter 3! Enjoy

_It's Just another Day  
__By Celtic Goth1  
__Chapter 3  
__Par-tey! And The Library _

_Ryou and Bakura sat in an uncomfortable silence, they had been since Ryou had told him about his Mother and Sister._

_As the rounded another corner Ryou decided to break the silence. He really didn't want it to be like this all night. _

_"So … do you have any siblings?" Ryou asked, thinking about Amane._

_"Yeah … two sisters. One older and one younger … my younger sister Yume … she looks just like your sister …" _

_Ryou smiled "I'll have to meet her someday then." _

_Ryou saw a grin creep onto Bakuras face "Yeah, she'll probably think you're the good version of me." _

_Ryou laughed softly as they eased into a pleasant silence._

"Hey Ryyoouuuuuu!"

Ryou was brought out of his remembrance of earlier that night.

"I didn't do it" Ryou said automatically.

"I never said you did" Malik replied.

Bakura took a swing of his beer can "By the way, where in the hell are Yugi and Yami? I haven't seen them once since we arrived oh 2 hours ago" He said.

"Don't know, don't _want_ to know" Marik said

They were sitting on the floor in the corner of the quietest room on the bottom floor of Setos house place … Well most say mansion.

As the next song came blaring through the walls Marik and Malik looked at each other grinning and left to their feet.

"See you two later!" Malik called as they left.

"Hmmm" Bakura mused "Wanna go cause some trouble" He asked Ryou casually.

"Won't Seto get pissed if you destroy the place?" Ryou asked, he had lightened up considerably and been able to be a bit more relaxed around Bakura.

"He won't give a shit" Bakura said standing up. "You in or not" He said putting is hand out to Ryou.

"Ah what the hell" Ryou said taking Bakuras hand and standing up. "What exactly are we going to do?"

Bakura smiled evily "Cause a blackout."

Ryou and Bakura walked down one of the many halls of Kaibas place.

* * *

"So…" Bakura said trying to start a conversation.

"So … " Ryou said back "Heh, I'm not very interesting …"

Bakura laughed. "Yeah well –"

"BAKURAAA!" A voice came from the hall in front of them

"Oh dear Ra its Mokuba" Bakura said under his breath as the younger boy approached himself and Ryou.

"Hey Bakura!" The raven haired boy said energetically he blinked a few times when he saw Ryou.

"This is my other personality Mokuba" Bakura said with a smirk "He's the good one."

Mokuba rolled his eyes as Ryou laughed. "I'm Ryou, Mokuba. Nice to meet you." Ryou said getting a smile from he boy.

"What you doing here anyways Mokuba, I thought you stayed at a friends place on nights like this." Bakura asked.

"Seto said I could stay as long as I didn't go anywhere near the party." Mokuba answered "What are you to doing here anyway?"

Bakura smirked "Never you mind mini Kaiba."

Mokuba put on an angry face "Don't call me that 'Kuuuuraaa!'"

Bakuras eyes narrowed dangerously "Alright smart ass, you go now" Bakura demanded pointing in the other direction.

Mokuba rolled his eyes again "Fiiiine, Later you to. Nice meeting you Ryou"

And with that he went off down the hall and Ryou and Bakura were left in silence once again s they kept walking.

"This place is eerily quiet …" Ryou commented.

"Meh, too much space, at least its not haunted like the school" Bakura said.

"The schools haunted?" Ryou questioned.

"Yeah, it used to be a hospital. That's why the place is so dammed big as well. You know the closed off corridor near the Math rooms?"

Ryou nodded

"That was the psychiatric ward; they closed it off because freaky shit kept happening, and a few kids almost got killed as well. Or so I heard, I had only just started high school when it happened. But after the stories I've heard it doesn't surprise me."

"Stories?" Ryou asked

"Sure you wanna know? They are a bit freaky" Bakura said with a smirk

"I'm sure" Ryou said

"Hmm ok… Well first of all we know it's haunted because something horrible happened before the hospital got closed down. We tried looking through the library one year but didn't find anything …" Bakura paused, "Maybe if we tried now we might find something, I dunno" he mused

"But people heard voices and saw things. Objects would fall and fly from places. Makes me glad I never had a class in there … I walked through there one day, didn't like it at all and never went back"

"Geez … It doesn't explain a few things though." Ryou mused

"Explain what?" Bakura said

"N-nothing" Ryou said quickly, giving Bakura a cheesy grin.

Bakura rolled his eyes "Here we go" he said as they saw a box on the wall "Kaiba's gonna be so pissed."

* * *

"Hey Gramps" Yami said walking into the Game shop

"Good Morning Yami" Solomon said "Yugi's upstairs"

"Thanks" He replied making his way to find his boyfriend.

Reaching Yugis bedroom door Yami saw he was sitting on his bed reading intently through some paper. Yami crept up behind him putting his hand lightly over Yugi's eyes. "Guess who?" he whispered seductively.

Yugi laughed softly in response as Yami sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around Yugi and started planting light kisses up Yugi's neck.

"I see you're happy this morning" Yugi said leaning back into Yami's arms

"How can I not be happy with you around" he replied leaning his head on Yugi's shoulder.

"Heh, you're so cute"

"I am NOT cute." Yami protested

"You're the cute one" Yugi just stuck his tongue out at Yami.

Yami smirked swiftly turning Yugi around and pining him to the bed. "What are you going to put my tongue to good use?" Yugi said smirking back.

Yami answered him by connecting their lips and slowly releasing his grip on Yugi. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck pulling Yami closer.

_BEEP_

The two stopped, looking towards the window. Another beep form a car horn was heard along with some random swearing from Bakura.

"You'd better hurry up before Bakura blows a fuse!" They heard Yugi's grandpa yell up the stairs.

"Damn him, we never get time to ourselves these days" Yami groaned, pulling Yugi off the bed with him.

"Finish that later?"

"Oh yeah" Yugi answered with a wink as the walked out of his room.

"'Bout fucking time" Bakura greeted them as they got to the car outside the Game shop.

"Good fucking morning to you to Bakura!" Yugi said happily sitting down next to Yami.

Bakura grunted, he hated Monday mornings.

* * *

"RYOU!" Yugi yelled purposely standing inside the boys front door "Where for art thou? We are going to be lateth for schoolth"

"Yugi, its Monday morning – shut up! And I hateth shakespearth" Ryou said walking out of his room.

"Heh, come on Ryou" Yugi said waving his hand walking out.

* * *

It was now lunch and Ryou, Bakura and Yami sat at a one of the back tables in their huge school library, which was as noisy as ever. Bakura was trying to do some homework, Yami appeared to be asleep and Ryou was looking through the books around them.

"Hellooo!" Yugi greeted, loudly, with Marik and Malik following behind him.

"Hey" Ryou said turned away from his books as they sat down

"Trying to get that History essay done eh, Bakura?" Marik asked

"Shut up" Bakura snapped, looking up for a split second to give Marik a death glare.

Yugi laughed slightly at Bakuras facial expression and turned to poke Yami.

"Errgghh … Go away" he mumbled

"Are you sure you want me to go away?" Yugi whispered so only Yami could hear.

"You're an exception" Yami said, finally sitting up pulling Yugi into his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist.

_SMACK!_

"Ra Marik I hate you so freaking much!" The pair both turned to see Malik storm off to the end of the closest book shelf in mock anger.

"Eh?" Ryou said looking confused "What did you say to him Marik?"

"You don't wanna know, Ryou …" Bakura muttered

As Bakura started writing again one of the teachers on duty started to approach the table, with one VERY fast movement Malik piss bolted under the table sending everyone (but Bakura) into a fit of suppress laughter.

The lady teacher stopped at the end of the table sending a questioning look to them all.

"Yugi," she said turning him "Make sure you have your note for Math in ASAP"

"Yes Mrs. Woods" Yugi said through laughs as she made her way to the front to speak with the librarian and then they burst out laughing.

Malik was still under the table.

"What ARE you doing Malik?" Yugi whispered loudly

"She's been after me for like a week …" Malik shuddered

A moment later Mrs. Woods reappeared at the table.

"You're not using the library properly boys, all of you out … accept Bakura, he's using the library correctly ..."

Ryou, Marik, Yami and Yugi left leaving Bakura … and Malik.

As soon as they were outside the library doors they all burst out laughing again.

"Yet again we have been kicked out of the library … when we didn't do anything" Yami said

"Yeah, I want to at least get kicked out for doing something evil" Marik laughed.

"Well Malik's getting a week library ban" Bakura said as he joined them

"He got found out?" Marik asked

"Yeah some little shit from the lower grades yelled out _'THERES ONE UNDER THE TABLE' _but I'm just surprised the old bat didn't hear him. He was pulling on my jeans asking _'has she gone yet? Bakura … Bakura! HAS SHE GONE YET?', _I mean honestly …"

Yugi started laughing again "I've never seen Malik move so fast though"

* * *

**C.G:** LOL! That last bit … In the library, that actually happened XD I just fanfic-ised it. I gotta tell you it was the funniest shit and my friend had never moved so fast in her entire life and she really did get a ban from the library (as well as rubbish duty for a few minutes XD) Damn we love our back library table.

Till next time! Please R+R! 'twould be much appreciated


	4. Family

_It's Just Another Day_

_Chapter 4_

_Family_

Ryou sat at his computer late on Friday night. He was bored as hell and doing random Google searches in hope of finding something remotely interesting.

Taking a sip of his scorching hot chocolate, he proceeded to click a few more internet links. And a MSN conversation popped up.

_Bakura – Currently Lurking in the Shadows says:_

Well, well, well. Look who's still awake.

_Ry – Shards Of Me says:_

What of it? Lol.

_Bakura – Currently Lurking in the Shadows says:_

_evil smile_

Ryou's cordless phone beside him began to ring loudly making him jump and almost fall off his chair.

"Fuck you!" Ryou yelled into the receiver as he picked it up.

Bakura proceeded to piss himself laughing.

"It's _not_ funny!" Ryou yelled

"Yeah it is" Bakura answered simply "So what are you doing besides not sleeping?"

"Random crap" Ryou said, typing a few more random words in.

"Lovely."

"Well what about you, smart ass?"

"Downloading music and other 'random crap'" Bakura mocked

"Joy for you."

There was a silence for a few moments

"…So, what are you wearing" Bakura asked casually, causing Ryou to burst out laughing.

"Nothing you need to know about."

"Nothing hey?"

"Shut up, Bakura just shut up." Ryou laughed

"But it's just so much fun messing with you Ryou" Bakura replied "So what time are you coming over tomorrow?"

"Umm about 12, is that ok?" Ryou answered. He and Bakura needed to finish their damned essay.

"It's all good" Bakura said yawning slightly "Now if you'll excuse me I do believe I need at least some sleep tonight"

"Yeah me to, Night Bakura"

"Night"

* * *

Ryou walked nervously up to what he hoped was Bakuras apartment.

"Here goes …" He said to himself and pushed the doorbell.

A few seconds later the door opened as far the chain on the other side would let it and a pair on bright blue eyes looked up at him.

"'Kura! Ryou's here, Ryou's here, Ryou's here!"

A few more seconds after that and the door opened fully "Hey Ryou' Bakura greeted picking up his younger sibling.

"Hey" Ryou said quietly

_"So … do you have any siblings?" Ryou asked, thinking about Amane._

_"Yeah … two sisters. One older and one younger … my younger sister Yume … she looks just like your sister …" _

'God … he was right' Ryou felt that pang of depression. 'No, no, no this WON'T get the better of me'

'Well I guess you already know I'm Ryou" Ryou said with a laugh to the little girl.

"Yep, yep! 'Kura says that your really nice and, and –"

"-and you talk like you've had sugar Yu" Bakura said cutting his energetic sibling off. "And WE" he said to Ryou "need to get that stupid History thing done" and he put Yume down and she ran into the next room.

"Are you ok?" Bakura asked Ryou, who still looked a bit dazed

"Yeah" Ryou said forcing a smile

Bakura raised an eyebrow but didn't persist. "Just watch out for the 'other one'"

"Err ... 'Other one'?" Ryou asked confused

"My older sister Yuki … but anyway, follow me"

Bakura led Ryou through the apartment. It wasn't small but it wasn't big either. "Lounge and kitchen, Bathroom yada, yada." They stopped at a door with a sign on it _'ENTER THROUGH THIS DOOR AND BE DAMNED TO DAMNATION, DAMNIT!" _

Ryou laughed softly as Bakura opened the door, the _damn_ sign was so typical of Bakura.

"Woah" Ryou said upon entering the room. The wall's were black and covered in random posters of Metal bands and Vampire anime. The floor was littered with Art utensils and sketchbooks among other things. A computer sat in the far corner across from Bakuras bed, the wiring looked like it'd fused with the desk and wall.

"Nothing will jump out and kill you I promise." Bakura said looking at Ryou.

"Great" Ryou said weakly, setting his bad down on the floor. "Let's get this finished ..."

* * *

2 hours later Ryou sat typing intently at the computer. "Tell me the last bit and we're done .."

"Yeah … Ok now –"

Bakura was cut off by his mobile ringing. "Hey" he said answering it.

"Can this wait, we were just about finished that cursed essay." He paused listening to the person on the other end…

"Fine, yes I'll ask him to." Bakura turned to Ryou. "It's Yugi. Wanna come with us to the movies tomorrow night?"

'Err … " _'not like I have anything else to do …'_ he thought. "Yeah ok" Ryou answered.

"Hear that midget …" Bakura said into the phone, suddenly he turned slightly red. "Shut up Yugi, go suck Yami's face, its worse than any torture I could do ... Yeah, yeah, bye"

Ryou was fighting the urge to laugh as Bakura hung his phone up irritably.

"He can be such a pain in the ass, I swear." Bakura complained

_"Bakura!" _They heard a yell from outside his door

"Oh it's just one thing after another"Bakura said "What!"

Bakuras door opened and Ryou guessed this was his older sister. She had dark purple hair which stood out against her bright blue eyes along with her dark attire.

"I need the car keys" she said to Bakura and then turned to Ryou "Your Ryou right?"

"Yeah" Ryou answered "And you must be Yuki"

"Aww, Bakura actually told you about me" She glomped Bakura from behind giving him a death hug "I'm acknowledged! I knew you didn't hate me 'kura!"

"Get _OFF_ me damnit!" Bakura drove one of his hands into a nearby bag an pulled out a set of keys. "Take them and get out!"

"Thank you!" She said unphased by Bakuras rude attitude. "I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone …" and with that she left the room with Bakura banging his head against the wall and Ryou with his face red.

"Don't listen to her, for the love of Ra don't listen to her" Bakura groaned "She's insane"

* * *

Ryou returned home late that night. He'd had dinner at Bakura's. It was nice, a change from eating alone anyway. Dumping his bag, Ryou went over and booted up the computer.

'God it's been so long since I've done the whole 'family' thing' Ryou thought to himself as he logged into his LiveJournal and began making his daily entry.

_'…And I have an idea … for a song …' _

**

* * *

**

**C.G:** BOOYA! That is all for now. Get ready for some 'in the dark' action next chapter! YAMI-YUGI-NESS HERE I COME! lol! I just love writing it. More Ryou-Bakura Development to ... And anything else I think of to add …


End file.
